


Wagers Won and Wagers Lost

by Aspidities



Series: Smutcation Quickies [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, F/F, Foursome, G!P, Group Sex, Multiple Partners, Omega Clarke, Omega Raven, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Clarke and Raven have a ‘friendly’ little competiton over whose alpha is better in bed.Smutcation Quickie #3WARNING: This story contains group sex between consenting adults in loving relationships, who remain in said relationships after the sex is done. If ethical sluttiness isn’t your thing, or you don’t like seeing Lexa or Clarke have no-strings-attached sex with friends, then this story isn’t for you, sorry friend. See you next time!





	Wagers Won and Wagers Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Smutcation Quickies! These are 1500-3000 word one shots for various fandoms, as a way to keep myself motivated during my long two weeks off. 
> 
> Please check out my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info, to suggest a quickie prompt, or to keep up on updates!

It all started at the river after a particularly long day on horseback, and cleanliness became a necessity.

The bathing was over, and soap sparkled on the surface of the stream, forming foamy clumps as it gradually washed away. Clarke and Raven were reclining, enjoying the last of the afternoon’s sun, in their still-damp underclothes, while their respective mates, Lexa and Anya, ever the work-conscious alphas, scrubbed their saddle gear in the downstream, discussing plans for the war with the Ice Queen as they did so. Indra and the detachment of warriors had been sent ahead, since the Commander and her mate were under the protection of her most loyal warrior, and so the little group was alone in the woods, away from Polis and the heavy curtain of responsibilities…at least for the time being.

Clarke was almost dozing off, baked by the sun and enjoying the pebble-y sand of the river’s bank under her back, and slipping into a contented trance watching the shifting muscles beneath the battle-scarred, tattooed skin on her mate’s bare shoulders, and, before she caught herself, she let out a soft, contented sigh, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to cool some of her ardor at the sheer sight of her Commander. Lexa was always attractive to her, but doing any kind of manual labor with the sun glinting on her skin…?

 _Oof,_ Clarke thought idly, smiling to herself, _I’m going to ride her like a stallion when we get to the tent tonight._ Raven snorted, and Clarke turned her head to catch the other girl leaning on her side, watching her with an amused eye.

“What?” She questioned the brunette sharply. Raven wasn’t typical, as far as omegas went, (but then again, neither was she) and her temperament was fitful, verging on arrogant at times. Clarke was constantly on guard for barbed comments from her fellow dropship delinquent.

“Oh _nothing_ ,” Raven lilted, faux-carelessly. “Just watching you cream yourself over your mate, as always. Honestly, some days I think you’ll drop to your knees and service Lexa in front of the whole camp.” She pursed her lips obscenely, clearly intending to goad Clarke.

The blonde refused the bait, and leveled her gaze back at the brunette. “You’re kidding, right? I’ve seen you _actually_ service your mate against the side of a tent. At the harvest festival, remember?”

Raven colored briefly, but, to her credit, ignored her smoothly and went on. “Be that as it may, Lexa must be packing some kind of miracle cock if you look at her that way. I’m curious; does she fuck as good as she fights? Because if so….” And now Raven was smiling in a rather-irritatingly victorious way. “I think Anya would have her beat.”

Clark sat up on her elbows. This bait she was definitely taking. “You’re definitely kidding now.” She choked, raising her voice enough that the two alphas stopped what they were doing to take notice, glancing at each other with ‘oh shit’ expressions. Clarke barely paid attention. “There is no way you’re even implying that your mate fucks better than my mate.”

Raven sat up, too. The look on her face was anything but amused now. “Oh I’m not implying anything, Princess, I’m outright _saying_ it. Anya fucks, and fights, better than Lexa. Any day of the week.”

“What’s this now?” Anya had arrived first, and was toweling herself off near her mate’s blanket, giving Raven a meaningful, warning look. The lean, scythe-sharp alpha stepped closer to her dark-haired omega, who was refusing to back down, challenging her back, even as Anya grit her teeth. “What did I just overhear? Sounds like you two are having an interesting conversation.”

“Oh yes?” _Heda_ herself had arrived now, and was carefully drying her arms on a scrap of fabric beside Clarke’s blanket. As usual, the blonde omega’s heart beat faster in recognition of Lexa’s nearly-naked state, and her alpha shot her a knowing look, subtly scenting the air. Clarke blushed, but it was quick, and she shook herself, re-focusing on the task at hand.

“Raven just said Anya fucks better than you, and fights better than you, too.” Clarke revealed, shooting Raven an imperious, furious look. “I was about to set her straight when you came over, but-“

“-but she knows I’m right.” Raven finished, mockingly. Anya was rolling her eyes, and had put a hand warningly on her mate’s shoulder, but the fierce little brunette omega knocked it away. “Come off it, your mate can’t possibly compare to this one. She’s older _and_ wiser, if you know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure we need to be having this conversation,” Lexa started, but Clarke was incensed.

“You are kidding me. You are.” Clarke rolled herself into a sitting position, uncaring that this brought her breasts closer together and propped them up for viewing, although both alphas definitely noticed. She ignored the double-barreled alpha stares she was getting, and pointed in Lexa’s direction. “She once fucked me for eight hours straight. Eight _hours_ , Raven. And I wasn’t even in heat! She just got riled up after a council meeting!”

Anya let out a low whistle and looked at Lexa over Raven’s rolling eyes. The Commander was pinching the bridge of her nose and going a deep, beet red. She hissed at Clarke through clenched teeth: “I thought we agreed not to talk about our mating in public.”

But Clarke wasn’t listening. “And as far as fighting…I don’t see anymore ambassadors learning to fly nowadays, do you?” She gestured.

Raven’s eyebrows read ‘unimpressed’ from a solid mile away. “Please, Princess. My mate once lifted me up and-“

Anya clapped a hand over her mouth. “Looks like we should be moving on.” She said pointedly, glaring down at her omega in a way that clearly indicated she was going to get it later. “Before someone continues this pointless _branwoda_ argument.”

Both omegas bridled, clearly wanting to continue the discussion, pointless or not, but Lexa cleared her throat and all eyes turned to the Commander, deferring to her dominance.

“I agree with Anya.” Her eyes landed on Clarke, but there was no reproach there, just an interested, perhaps mildly amused, murkiness. “We’re in Trikru lands now, and we should continue on to make camp before dark.”

There was no arguing with that logic, nor the observant, dark eyes that watched Clarke under her warpaint’s heavy smears as she and Raven closed their mouths and brought their respective hackles down. Each omega shot each other a sharp glance when the dominant alpha wasn’t looking, however; the argument was far from settled. Clarke pulled her clothes back on, enjoying the sun-sweet scent that had dried into them, and joined her mate at their horses, helping her to saddle.

“I don’t like you toying with other omegas about your position.” Lexa told her quietly, just below the hearing of the others, as she adjusted the straps on her stallion’s saddle. “Being the Commander’s mate isn’t something to lord over Raven, _Klark_.”

Clarke was insulted. “I wasn’t lording anything over on her!” She hissed, tightening the girth band on her mount, until her white mare stamped her foot irritably. “She started it! She said Anya could out-fight and out-fuck you, and I-“

“-Rose right to her baiting.” Lexa supplied for her. “Niron, when will you learn to let Raven’s jibes go? She just likes seeing you hackled.” The brunette’s eyes had softened under her black paint, and she stroked Clarke’s hair, displaying the rough-cut tenderness that had won the Sky girl to her side, all those many moons ago, back in Tondisi. When Anya had brought her as a prize of war….

“I know,” Clarke agreed, clearing her mind of distant, pleasant memories. “But are you going to let her talk that way about you?” She waved her hands, upset. “She’s…she’s disrespecting your alpha authority!”

Lexa arched a brow under her paint and snorted dismissively. “Disrespect only comes from allowing oneself to be disrespected, Klark. Raven’s barbs do not hurt me. Not unless I allow them too. Besides,” she stepped closer, inhaling Clarke’s scent close to her ear and making the omega shudder inadvertently. “You know the truth of it, don’t you, my little pichu?”

Her hand stroked down Clarke’s back, sending shivers along her spine, and briefly cupped her ass in a possessive grab, before letting go and returning to place at her lower back. Clarke bit back a moan, quaking briefly on her legs, and then narrowed her eyes sharply at her alpha. “That was not fair,” she hissed.

“Neither was bringing up the night after that council meeting, niron.” Lexa replied smartly, and swung onto her horse. “Coming?”

Clarke grabbed her own mounts reigns and swung aboard, still grumbling internally. She shot a look over her shoulder, and, sure enough, Raven was watching smugly. She glared back, and then a thought flickered through her mind. It was startling, but…not entirely unwanted. She looked back again at Raven and tossed her a smile, thinking quietly to herself:

We’ll see about that little comment. One way or another.

  
That night, around the campfire. Lexa could tell that something was amiss with her mate.

Clarke, never one to be a picky eater, had barely touched her food, and that was sending all kinds of worried signals to Lexa’s alpha brain that she tried her best to shush, but they were there, needling at the edge of her consciousness. Instead, she and Raven were deep in hushed conversation on the other edge of the fire, which should have given her some form of relief; it appeared the two had made up, after all. Anya seemed at peace, at any rate; she was laying on the largest warm rock beside the fire, sighing contently after her meal. Lexa perhaps should have taken her former mentor’s cue and reclined as well. But, instead, she was watching the two omegas with a vague sense of unease, as if they were plotting something…

As if on cue, Raven stood up from her position and stretched, almost casually. “We-ell,” she drawled, “looks like it’s going to be another night in the tents, and I for one, am bored of sleeping on the rocky ground.” She shot a significant look at Clarke, who was also rising to her feet. “How about you, Griffin? You bored?”

“Oh you bet,” Clarke was giving a sly grin that betrayed their clearly-rehearsed interaction. “Bored enough to make a wager that should make sleeping tonight more interesting.”

Oh Gods, this can’t be good. Lexa cleared her throat. “I don’t think we need to be making sleeping more interesting, Clarke.”

“Well…” She and Raven exchanged knowing glances. “Maybe not sleeping, then.”

The Commander drew in a breath, and suddenly Anya was looking a lot more awake across the fire. Both alphas communicated silently in a flash, wondering ‘is this what I think…?’ And both were confirmed right when Raven crossed around the makeshift bench of stones and came side by side to Clarke, raising a hand to stroke her hair. Lexa’s jaw dropped open and her eyes shot to Anya, who was looking just as startled.

“Yeah, Griffin,” the darker omega chortled. “Definitely not sleeping. I was going to suggest we make a little omega wager. Right here, right now.”

“What kind of omega wager?” Clarke’s voice was lilting, but there was a richness to it that spoke of arousal, and Lexa scented it on the air; the intoxicating blend of both omegas.

“The kind where we see whose mate fucks better.” Raven offered, matter-of-fact as ever, lifting Clarke’s hair as she drew a breath beside the omega’s marked pulse point. The action would have drawn a snarl from Lexa if it had come from another alpha scenting Clarke…but somehow Raven doing it was more arousing than aggravating. Definitely more arousing than she would have expected. And the words didn’t hurt either.

Anya broke the silence, looking at her mate. “Raven….what are you up to..?”

But the question was more fond than confused, and she seemed to be assessing the two omegas moving together just as closely as Lexa was. It was definitely arousing her mentor as well; Lexa could scent more than just her own alpha pheromones reacting to the sight. Anya’s smile was crooked, curling at the corners of her mouth, and she was looking at her mate like she knew exactly what the mechanic was up to.

“Baby, you know we’ve talked about this,” Raven cooed to her mate, never leaving her close proximity to the blond omega. “Clarke and I just think now is the time. Settle some scores, you know what I mean?” She lifted a tendril of blonde hair, feeling the silk through her fingers, and shot Lexa an appreciative look.

Lexa’s mouth was dry, and her jaw worked as she stared hungrily at the two omegas. Clarke had let her hand trace across Raven’s back, and the sight of her mate’s fingers sweeping lazily over the smooth skin of the brunette was doing something to Lexa’s groin. Her clit stirred, swelling from its hood. Clarke smirked knowingly at her, and that only made the problem worse.

“Settle what scores?” Lexa asked, and her voice crackled, betraying her arousal. She cursed as both omegas favored her with a smugly satisfied look.

“Oh you know,” Clarke pulled Raven closer with that hand on her back. “Whose mate fucks better. That sort of score.” She leaned in, and the two omegas kissed, lips and tongues meeting in a melting cascade. It was soft, and sweeter than Lexa would have expected, given their antagonistic relationship. Anya groaned, quietly, and Lexa had to stifle her own moan from rising in her throat.

“And you’re going to do that by….kissing each other?” Lexa croaked, unable to stop herself.

“We were hoping you idiots would get the hint and join in by now,” Raven explained, stroking Clarke’s hair. “ _Damn_ , you’re a good kisser, Griffin.”

“Back at you, Reyes.” Clarke was heavy-lidded, clearly affected. Lexa felt a brief pang of jealousy, and then a warm streak of comfort flooded her when she saw her mate lift her head and search for her eyes, clearly wanting to share the pleasure. She beckoned: “Lexa’s better though; want to try?”

“Are we really doing this?” Anya’s voice across the fire startled the Commander, who had already taken a halting step. Her fellow alpha didn’t look alarmed, however, or jealous either. She seemed to be simply considering.

Their eyes met, and recognition passed back and forth. The idea of sharing an omega between them had come up before; back in the old training days. But now they were each mated, and alpha hackling over mates was more intense than sharing lovers. Lexa stilled; not wanting to offend her friend. But Anya lifted her shoulder in a shrug.

“I’m game if you are, _Heda_.” She said, and a sly smile curled at her catlike mouth. “That omega of yours has always been a lot to handle, though.”

Lexa snorted, and took a step closer to the twining omegas, slipping her arms around Clarke, who leaned back against her welcomingly. “Mine? Yours is the one I’m worried about.” She eyed the dark-eyed Raven, and arched a brow.

Without warning, the brunette crossed the distance between them in seconds and landed a kiss on the Commander’s surprised lips. A tongue darted into her mouth; warm, supple, and unfamiliar. She reciprocated, half out of instinct alone, and the kiss broke off. She opened her eyes and sought out Clarke immediately, but her mate was only shaking her head with a wry smile, looking at Raven with a mixture of fondness and jealousy.

The other omega shrugged. “Wanted to let her know she _should_ be worried.”

“Oh, indeed she should be, mate of mine.” Anya agreed, coming up to put her arms around Raven, pulling her against her body. Their mouths met, and arousal spiked through Lexa as she watched her former mentor thoroughly kiss her mate, who whimpered a little in response. That whimper sent a shudder through her body; she didn’t imagine Raven would make noises like that and it was intoxicating.

“I can feel you getting hard,” Clarke purred into her ear, pouring all of her omega persuasiveness into her buttery voice. “You like this, don’t you?”

Her mate must have felt her discomfort, because she turned in her arms and caressed her face, looking into Lexa’s eyes. “It’s okay baby, you’ll always be mine,” Clarke assured her, “and I’ll always be yours. We can have fun for a night. I trust Raven, and Anya, don’t you?”

“I do.” She said, simply, looking into her mentor’s eyes over the heads of both omegas. Anya returned her gaze with a nod, and a small smile. Lexa’s hands clenched on Clarke’s shoulders, and she put her teeth to her mate’s neck, seeking the mark there for a quick, reassuring instant, before she coaxed the blonde on into Raven’s embrace. “Go on, I want to see you two together.”

“I don’t blame you,” the mechanic omega commented, eyes sparkling with dark lights as she put her arms around Clarke’s neck. “It’s fucking hot.”

She dropped her lips to Clarke’s clavicle and the blonde rolled her head back, and let out a moan. Lexa leaned over her mate’s rolling neck to kiss Raven, but to her surprise, she caught Anya instead, and her eyes flew open, meeting her mentor’s in a rush. Anya wasn’t pulling away, however, and Lexa relaxed into it, letting her lips part and her tongue searched out. The two alphas shared an unexpected, if somewhat sweet, kiss, and then parted to look searchingly into each other’s eyes. Is this okay? She asked her mentor, silently, and was gratified to see Anya’s easy affirmative in her eyes.

“Okay, _that_ was hot.” Clarke’s appreciative summation broke the silence.

“Agreed.” Raven sounded a bit flustered, and that made Lexa grin.

She nipped at her mentors lips, teasing, and enjoying the little gasps that rose from the omegas as she did so. She could smell Clarke in the air, and it was intoxicating; she wondered if Anya could smell her too. Lexa decided to quit wondering and guided Anya’s hands to Clarke’s breasts.

“Gods,” Anya choked back her appreciation, cupping and palming as Clarke let her head loll back and her lips dropped open. “These are full.”

“You should feel your cock sliding between them,” Lexa suggested in a low, guttural voice; her own shaft almost painfully hard now beneath the fabric of her trousers. “Like silk.”

Clarke moaned at the words, and Raven chuckled. “Oh I bet she likes that.”

The dark haired omega was stripping, removing her clothes slowly to the light of the fire, and both Lexa and Anya watched appreciatively. A rumble began in Lexa’s throat, and she felt it pass to Anya’s, as both alphas watched the brunette disrobe. Her body was lean, scarred and lithe, but her hips were sweetly curved and her breasts were high and firm, topped with brown nipples that begged for a mouth. The dark curls glistening at the join of her legs was equally appealing.

“You’re _beautiful_.” The words came from Clarke, sounding half in awe, but they could have come from any of the three observers; Raven’s little display had captivated them all. “Raven, you’re gorgeous.”

There was a light flush that the normally-sharp omega couldn’t hide from them, as she ducked her head to avoid Clarke’s honest blue eyes. “Knock that off and get naked, Princess. I want to see what you’ve got on offer, and so do they.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but she was also blushing. She stepped out of her boots, and Lexa offered a steadying hand as she carefully shimmied out of her clothes; dropping them in a neat pile onto her boots as she bent over to display her neatly-trimmed blonde curls peeking out from the rounded swell of her perfect ass. All three observers groaned, and Clarke straightened, looking over her shoulder faux-innocently. “Well?” She asked, hands on her generous hips. “Is it naked omegas only, or are you going to flash some alpha cock?”

Anya was already partway there; she’d removed her shirt and her pants were open, cock in her fist as she pumped the shaft. Lexa had seen her mentor bathing numerous times before this, but never erect, never aroused like she was now. Her cock was prominent, dark and thick rising from its forest of hair like an oak shaft. She was surprised by how much the sight of another alpha’s arousal could make her hard.

She pulled her shirt over her head; hearing, rather than seeing, Anya remove the rest of her clothes. Her boots and pants were a bit of a struggle, but they came away easily enough. She wasn’t looking anyway. She was watching Clarke kiss Anya, while Raven teasingly stroked Anya’s cock and kissed Clarke’s neck, and it was a sight more tantalizing that anything her boots could offer. Beads of pearly pre-cum was visible on her mentor’s cock, and Clarke was gasping into Anya’s lips as Raven nibbled along her pulse point. Lexa’s brain zeroed down to the blood pounding in her cock; she needed to get over there. She stumbled a bit, as if in a dream, and then managed to make her way over to the rest of the group.

Raven spied her awkward, fawn-like gait, and met her with a hand to her chest, murmuring something witty about the Commander not being able to handle herself, but Lexa wasn’t listening to jibe back. She gripped the omega’s hair, twining it in her fist, and pulled Raven to her by the small of her back. She kissed the surprised omega in mid sentence and ground her cock against her belly. She could smell Clarke’s excitement, and hear Anya’s rumbling groans as her mate descended her mentor’s long frame, lips grazing Anya’s bobbing cockhead, and she couldn’t help pumping herself against Raven’s supple stomach, smearing the soft skin with her arousal.

Raven saw Clarke’s lips close over Anya’s cock, and jealousy flashed briefly over the young omega’s face before Lexa nipped needily at her neck, and she looked down to see the alpha in front of her. Her face turned to a smile, and she wrapped her hand around Lexa’s length, stroking from the base to the tip.

“Hey Princess,” the brunette omega called, and Clarke popped her mouth free, cocking her head as Raven continued; “I’m not sure whose is bigger, here. You know I thought it’d be obvious, but…” She lifted her shoulders. “Your mate is pretty damn big.”

“Anya’s not so tiny herself,” Clarke agreed, drawing her tongue along the shaft of the rippling alpha cock in front of her as Anya and Lexa shared a mingled groan. “Not sure how you take this, Reyes.”

“I’ll show you.”

And with that, both omegas went to work.

The fire crackled, but the wet, messy noises could still be heard over the popping of the green wood. It was obscene, but Lexa was reveling in it, and the warmth of Raven’s mouth, sweetly bobbing on her shaft. She twisted her fingers in the brunette’s silky hair, to appreciative moans below her, and looked over to where she could see Clarke’s red, damp lips wrapped around Anya’s cockhead, drawing up as she worked her hand around the glistening length. She grunted, trying to avoid thrusting up into Raven’s throat, but Clarke’s eyes met hers and the smolder there almost made her buck, regardless.

Clarke was a tease and a sorceress when it came to giving with her mouth, but Raven was giving her shaft a wicked, tongue-lashing treatment that was almost as effective. She grunted, feeling her tip pulse with the pressure as Raven’s tongue flickered around the rim, and tried not to spill pre-emptively, but it was a near thing. Clarke caught her eye again, and she looked helplessly into those sapphire wells as she let her fingers slip through the other omega’s hair, holding it out of the way while Raven’s head bobbed.

“So good,” she choked out, stroking Raven’s hair, but she was speaking to her mate.

Clarke was making a mess of Anya, who was groaning louder and louder on the other side of the rock bench as the blonde’s wet tongue followed the same path as Raven’s. Her fingers danced along the shaft, stroking and teasing, and Lexa could see her mentor was buckling under the effort to not explode in that gorgeous, warm mouth that she herself loved so well. She spared a thought of gratitude to the gods for giving her such a perfect mate, and a note of sympathy to her mentor for trying so hard to resist blowing her load early.

Clarke laid a kiss on Anya’s straining, reddened tip. “Your mate’s about to cum,” she observed to Raven, who was busily lathing the side of Lexa’s cock with her demonically-talented tongue.

“So’s yours.” Raven commented, in between long strokes. Lexa wanted to protest that no, she wasn’t, but then a shudder ran through her cock and she moaned, thinking better of it. Raven grinned up at her, and she felt her cock twitch, releasing an early spurt.

“Who’s gonna go first?” Clarke sounded breathless, and Lexa looked over to see her rubbing her gorgeous, creamy breasts alongside Anya’s cock. Her leonine mentor looked like a predatory animal as she stared down at Clarke, mouth open, jaw working frantically. Her hands were gripping the rock bench so hard Lexa thought it might shatter, but then she felt a new sensation and looked down to see Raven pressing her breasts together around her own cock, and she let out a grunt, eyes rolling up.

“Fuck!”

Raven looked smug at Lexa’s strangled utterance, and lapped up the spurts that were beginning to ooze from the tip, in precursor to the heavy explosion the alpha could feel thrumming through her shaft. The seductive brunette gave her an appreciative moan at the taste, and opened her mouth so Lexa could see the creamy strands on her tongue.

“Mmmm,” the omega enthused, “is she always this sweet?”

“Let me taste,” Clarke insisted, greedily, and pulled her lips from Anya’s base to lean toward Raven. The two omegas shared a hasty, messy kiss, with strands of Lexa and Anya’s pre-cum smearing on their tongues and dropping to the ground, and the sight of it was making the pounding, aching pressure in Lexa’s cock feel like a thunderstorm.

She took hold of Raven’s head, guiding it back to her need as gently as she could, and locked eyes with her mate. “Quit teasing,” she told both omegas, “you know what we need.”

Anya grunted in agreement, and Raven and Clarke both exchanged glances that clearly spelled ‘alphas, right?’ But they returned to their respective tasks, and Lexa purred her approval, feeling her eyes begin to roll in her skull at the heat of Raven’s mouth.

Her orgasm was fast approaching and she could feel her fellow alpha racing the peak with her, so she doubled her hands in the dark silk of the omega’s hair and thrust….

  
Clarke heard her mate’s garbled cry and a pang of brief jealousy overcame her, before she dissolved it and bent to swallow Anya’s own release, jetting onto her chest with explosive force. There was enough that she had to swallow several times before the overflow was manageable, and even then, it was a chore. Anya’s cum was saltier than Lexa’s, and somehow had a spicier scent, but in regards to the amount…the mentor and former student were identical. She couldn’t move her face to look, but she imagined Raven was having a similar challenge.

“Gods…!” Anya’s choked cry tapered off with her release, and she stroked Clarke’s hair appreciatively, giving the blonde a fond look. “ _Fuck_ , your mate wasn’t kidding.”

Clarke smiled up at her, aware that the alpha’s cum was streaking her chest and mouth, and let her tongue sweep out to collect the remnants gathering at the alpha’s tip. Her actions meant that the older alpha’s erection sprang right back up from its softening state, and she eyed it, hungrily assessing how Anya would feel inside of her. But her thoughts turned back to her mate, and she looked to see how her love was progressing with Raven.

Lexa was also returning to hardness, and Clarke felt her mouth water in desire watching Raven slick her back up. Raven was broadcasting waves of arousal as well, sweet omega perfume that spelled out her need to be fucked and filled, and _soon_. Clarke dimly realized she must be broadcasting as well, and felt her thighs slick with the evidence of it. She drew herself off of Anya, and beckoned to them all.

“I think this is the part where the tent and the bed might be more useful.” She explained, lust making her voice a gravelly rush.

Lexa caught her up and ground against her ass as she moved toward the tent, biting at the mark on her neck. “Are you okay?” Her love asked, ever conciliatory to Clarke’s needs. “Is this too much?”

Clarke arched and wiggled against her, purring to feel the wetness from Raven’s lips and the lingering drops of Lexa’s orgasm smear against her behind. “No,” she assured the Commander’s worried dark eyes, “but we can stop any time.”

“Not just yet, I hope.” Raven’s voice was shaky, and Clarke was gratified to see that her fellow omega was just as stricken by her desire as she was. Anya was rubbing her shoulders, murmuring to her, but the other alpha’s eyes continued to roam over her body, and she was clearly still ready.

“No, not yet.” Clarke promised, and crossed to the pair. She caught the brunette’s lips, tasting her mate’s cum and Raven’s sweetness mingled together, and guided the other omega backwards, until she found the bed and pushed her back on it. Raven scrambled up, allowing her to crawl forward on her knees, and Clarke followed her, pushing her legs open.

She dove between Raven’s smooth thighs, determined to give the feisty omega a taste of what she had to offer, and heard the satisfying sound of her gasp. Raven clutched the sheets beside her head, and moaned, deeply, as Clarke circled her outer lips with her tongue, collecting the honeyed nectar, before circling the other omega’s clit lightly. She felt, rather than saw, Anya crawl onto the bed beside Raven, to kiss her gasping, panting mouth, and a hand settled on her backside. She turned her head slightly, to see Lexa’s hooded, dark eyes behind her, fisting her cock as she nudged Clarke’s knees apart.

“Keep going,” her mate husked, rich with want, as the broad head pushed against Clarke’s weeping pussy. “I want you to make her cum while I fuck you.”

Clarke could only moan in response, and her head dropped back between Raven’s legs as her alpha penetrated her from behind, pushing in deep with a smooth, wet stroke aided by the overflow gushing from the omega’s entrance. She cried out, but it was muffled by Raven’s pussy, and by the moaning and thrusting going on above her head, where Anya had mounted her mate’s mouth. Clarke felt the burning need of her fellow omega, and thrust her fingers inside, rough but sure, and soon Anya was filling her mouth while Clarke filled her with her fingers from below, and Clarke, in turn, was filled by Lexa’s ardent, rampant thrusting.

The sensations blurred: Clarke felt as if her own clit was being sucked, swirled, laved, and she moaned into Raven’s wet pussy, losing herself. Raven was clearly overwhelmed as well, and she was aiming to bring her mate over the edge with her. Anya was letting out sharp pants as she held herself upright with her hands above Raven’s head, trying not to grind too hard into her mate’s mouth. Raven clearly wanted that, however, and one had was pulling her alpha’s hips closer, while the other fisted none-too-gently in Clarke’s hair, greedily demanding more pressure.

Clarke obliged, curling her fingers as she sucked the swollen pearl of Raven’s clit from it’s hood, but first she peeled off her mouth and nipped a dark mark on the inside of Raven’s thigh, eliciting a harsh cry above. Wetness soaked her fingers and she swirled her tongue soothingly around the brunette’s clit, trying to keep her own eyes from watering. But soon, she couldn’t concentrate too hard on Raven’s pleasure; it was happening whether she focused on it or not. Lexa was driving into her, rough and fast, and the thickness splitting her open was making it impossible to focus on anything else for too long.

Lexa had lost the ability to be a considerate lover, which was unusual for her mate, but spelled out how aroused she was by their shared situation. She was snarling as she pumped roughly, hands gripping into Clarke’s hips, and her speed affected Clarke’s thrusting inside of Raven, who yelped eagerly around her mate’s cock. Clarke knew her alpha was close to cumming, so she clamped down with her inner muscles, trying desperately to milk the release that they both needed, and arched her back, allowing Lexa to sink deeper, almost bruising the mouth of her cervix.

Raven screamed, bucking between the two bodies that kept her pinned on the bed, as her orgasm ripped through her small frame and ricocheted through them all. Her cries echoed through the tent walls and into the animal noise of the forest, joining with the dark crescendo. Clarke’s fingers were nearly crushed in the force of the other omega’s climax, but she kept diligently sweeping with her tongue until the brunette gasped and shuddered a final time, pushing her away.

But, by then, Lexa had begun to spill.

“Fuck, fuck, take it Clarke, take it all…!” Lexa panted, her breath harsh and hot along Clarke’s spine, and, as her warm, heavy jets of seed began to burst forth inside of Clarke’s clenching walls, the omega felt herself tip over into howling release. Her pussy rippled in waves along Lexa’s length, trying to draw out more, and more…

Eventually, her need tapered off, and she breathed hard, resting her face on Raven’s thigh as the brunette omega contently stroked her hair. She laid a kiss on the mark she’d made on her fellow delinquent’s inner thigh, feeling proud as any alpha, when a quiet, hissing whine, made her look up. Anya.

The older alpha had removed herself from Raven’s mouth to allow the girl to climax more easily, but now she was stroking herself over her mate’s prone, orgasm-exhausted body, panting through her teeth as her red tip strained with need. Her mate hadn’t noticed because she was actually asleep; her orgasm had seemingly catapulted Raven right into passing out. That was something she would get to tease her fellow omega about later, to be sure, but for now, there was an alpha with an unsatisfied cock that needed her attention

Clarke felt instant pity, and pushed herself up, stirring Lexa behind her. Her mate hadn’t knotted her, which was useful, because she needed her to withdraw. She raised her ass, indicating what she wanted, and Lexa slipped free on a tide of her own cum, groaning as it spilled out onto the bed. Her fingers possessively swept it up from Clarke’s trembling thighs and fucked it gently back inside, curling to push it deeper. That was distracting, and Clarke moaned and pushed back for a while until her head cleared and she remembered.

“Baby,” she panted, grabbing Lexa’s wrist between their bodies. “Anya hasn’t cum yet.”

“I’m fine,” the older alpha gritted out, but Clarke shushed her, climbing Raven’s exhausted body and pushing Anya to the other side. Lexa noted her mentor’s state as well, with a keen eye, and assisted Clarke’s movements, gently guiding Raven to the far side of the bed so she could sleep.

“You’re not fine,” Clarke told the stern, knitted brows, and kissed Anya’s pursed lips, feeling the alpha instantly relax and reach for her breasts, as Clarke emptied herself of all remaining omega persuasion, flooding Anya with pheromones. Anya groaned, finally relaxing, and settled back, allowing Clarke to climb on top of her.

The Sky Princess mounted the wirey, muscled frame of the alpha that had once been her captor, noting in admiration the way the scars crisscrossed Anya’s warrior’s arms, and the way her stomach rippled down to her sharp hipbones. Lexa helped her get settled, appearing behind her to guide her pussy down to Anya’s cock. Lexa’s fingers slipped between them, wrapping around her mentor’s length, and Clarke gasped at the sight of it as Anya’s head entered her, stretching her with a mild burn, so familiar and yet so different from her mate. Lexa’s fingers strummed across her clit, helping her adjust, and she tossed her head to share a kiss with the one she loved most, moaning her pleasure into her mate’s mouth.

Rising and sinking, Clarke slowly ground down on the cock filling her, as Anya stuttered out a sharp cry to feel herself slip fully inside. “Fuck, _Klark_ …so good.” Her eyes turned to Lexa in wonderment. “She’s… _ah_ …so tight.”

Lexa stroked her mate’s back lovingly and lifted her hips up and down, guiding her into a rocking motion. “Doesn’t she feel like heaven?”

Anya clearly agreed, but she was beyond speech, and so was Clarke, slippery with cum and her own effusive pleasure as she ground down on the thick cock inside her pussy. Clarke was so far gone with pleasure that there was only one thought remaining in her overheated mind. She needed more. She needed them both.

She raised her head to give Lexa a desperate look, and to her relief, found her mate already soothing her, mounting her from behind as she fisted her wet cock, collecting more lube in the form of her sticky recent release. “I know,” Lexa murmured gently, rubbing her wet fingers around Clarke’s unoccupied entrance, bumping into Anya’s thrusting base as she did so. “I know you need me.”

“ _Yesssss_ ,” Clarke hissed, lifting her head and arching her back to present herself for more. “Please, baby, please fuck my ass.”

At that, Raven seemed to come awake, and she rolled onto her side, eyes blinking as she adjusted to the sight in front of her. She smiled in clear approval, as she saw Lexa begin to rub the tip of her cockhead against Clarke’s tight rim. Clarke met her gaze, half-lidded and unashamed, and Raven looked at her in awe.

“Both at once, Princess?” She said, half-wonderingly.

Clarke shuddered; she was beyond words. She tried to focus on relaxing, which wasn’t easy as her body wanted to clench tightly around the cock filling her, and her tight rim fluttered and pulsed as Lexa gently circled and nudged. She couldn’t answer Raven, but it didn’t matter, because Raven didn’t need an answer; she had sensed Clarke’s desperation and rolled her hand between her mate’s cock and Clarke’s pussy, rubbing at her clit.

“Fuck!” Clarke cried out, and Lexa was able to push forward, slipping the broad head past her tender muscles while she gasped at the dual sensations. A tear leaked from her eye, but it wasn’t in pain; she was experiencing the most intense pleasure of her young life.

It was an all-consuming, all-engulfing flame, and she was dancing in it.

The thrusting was out of rhythm at first, and the alphas each grunted in frustration, attempting to match pace, until finally they worked it out and began a push-pull that had more moans and gasps dropping thick and fast from Clarke’s open, hanging mouth. She felt overstuffed, overfull, overstimulated, and yet she was racing towards a pinnacle the likes of which she had never felt before, or ever even imagined. Anya was thick and powerful in her pussy, rooting her to the ground, while behind her, Lexa’s iron-hard length was driving her into oblivion from behind. She couldn’t possibly decipher what she liked best. She liked it all, she wanted all of it.

“I’m going to cum soon,” Anya warned, low and growly, and Clarke sobbed, unable to produce a response even if she tried.

“Inside her,” Lexa huffed, nudging at Clarke’s neck and thrusting in even time with Anya’s increasing speed. “Just don’t knot her.”

Anya grunted in acknowledgement, and her cock throbbed as she pushed deeper into Clarke. Raven scooted up the bed and began kissing her mate, stroking between their bodies where Clarke’s reddened clit was slapping Anya’s base, providing more stimulus where it was needed most. She even crept around Clarke’s ass and stroked the base of Lexa’s thrusting cock, sticky with cum.

“Ah, ah, ah, ahhh fuck oh _God_ , oh _fuck_ ,” Clarke wept, slamming herself back on the twin sensations. She felt suddenly lost, floating in air, untethered, and the anxiety of it almost destroyed her, but Lexa was there in a heartbeat, behind her, safe and warm and reassuring. She bit down on the mating mark on Clarke’s shoulder, sinking her hold to keep Clarke still and to keep her calm, and the effect worked.

” _Lexaaa_!”

Clarke screamed, feeling her orgasm reach up from her belly and sucker punch her with pleasure, and she rocked against Lexa, feeling the bite and the two cocks inside of her as a triangle, a triumvirate of ultimate sensation. Inside of her, she felt twin pulses of release, one in her ass, and one in her pussy, as shudders ran the length of both cocks and jets of cum filled her in tandem. The feeling was unlike anything she’d ever known.

When it was over, Lexa withdrew from her as gentle as possible, and lifted her free of Anya’s softening cock, rolling them until each couple was draped around each other on the bed, all four laying sprawled out. For a long time there was only panting, satisfied breaths and the sweet, musky smell of sex in the air.

“Well,” Raven broke the silence at last. “I’m not sure who won the wager, but I think it was an _excellent_ competiton.”

Laughter filled the tent and echoed into the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> This one definitely became more than 3k words, folks. Hope you enjoyed the filth! 
> 
> Follow my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info on how to submit prompts and to keep me motivated to produce more!


End file.
